Nightwolf (series)
| Timeline | Characters ---- The Nightwolf series is a series about the three bearers of the crimson gem (a power in your body allowing you to kill demons), Nightwolf, Crimson and AntiWolf. The demon Tom has noticed the existence of the crimson gem and has artificially created developing baby wolves with the intent of one growing up with the gem. This ends up screwing things up, as a natural bearer is also born, and since the previous bearer Nightwolf was ressurected by beings from other universes in Fandemonium (also the place he was killed) there are three instances of the gem at once. This disruption means no new gem bearers will be born in the future, so it is the current three gem bearers goal to wipe out every single one of the last demons. =Characters= There are several different characters in the series. Every single one on the following list plays a role in Nightwolf: All Wrapped Up. For the list, see this page. =Games/Stories= It has reported that all the games in the old Nightwolf series have been announced. However, a new series that will be much better than the Nightwolf series called the Nightwolf Revolution (series) is announced. Series Proper Nightwolf Saga The beginning of the story, it is about adventures with Nightwolf and his friends. Builds the world and characters that the rest of the main series uses. *Nightwolf the Game: Tells the story of Nightwolf and his friend's first adventure. *Hyper Nightwolf: The Main Villain, Tom, is revealed. *Nightwolf vs. True Tom: A big battle between Nightwolf and Tom. Introduces Vince, Argus, and Orly. *Nightwolf Purple Platinum: Nightwolf goes to the Purpleverse to fight Sunnyscythe and more, when Argus gets sick! *Nightwolf and the Dragon Dangers: Nightwolf explores the possibilities of being fused with a dragon.... and are Nightwolf's parents really dead? *Nightwolf and Arashi: A story not about fighting villains or saving the world, but instead, the emotions and lives of Nightwolf and his friends. *Nightwolf and the Tanooki Teleportation: Explains what happened to YoshiEgg after vs. True Tom. Because I never explained that. PLOT TWIST! *Nightwolf: Fire and Ice: The before-canceled game returns! Nightcomet and Fireracer are missing ("who?"), and the weather is all out of whack. Last piece of notable plot in this saga. *Nightwolf and the Pi People: Wow, more alliteration. Who'da thunk? A filler game that has something to do with 3.14. Pretty much has little to do with the plot, except for a hook at the end. Crimsonwolf Saga Introduces the second two Gem Bearers, Crimson and AntiWolf. *Crimsonwolf and Wheelzen: Crimson goes to the Popopo universe to meet Wheelzen, but the demon Tom and Sickly are working together! *Crimsonwolf's Nightmare: Crimson has a time traveling adventure to destroy the villains Flyght and Master Andrew. *Crimsonwolf: The Killing of Tom: Crimsonwolf discovers about Tom's relation to him and sets out on a quest to brutally destroy him due to Tom's involvement with the demon battle against Nightwolf. Future Saga This stuff takes place in the far, far future, but is more of a prequel, due to time shenanigans. *The Legacy of Future Warrior: A robotic girl named Eliza has an adventure! Final Saga The end. *Nightwolf: All Wrapped Up: Nightwolf in the afterlife, Crimson after destroying Tom, and AntiWolf after falling off a cliff in Crimson's second adventure, all marvel at the world around them as the plotlines are tied up with the Crimson Gem and the demons. Leads into the Nightwolf Revolution (series). Explains EVERYTHING. Eventually. Spin-offs/Other MicroNight spin-offs These games happened in-canon, but are so incredibly trivial they aren't part of the main series. *MicroNight Inc: Several fun MicroGames! *MicroNight SNAP: More MicroGames, using the DSi Camera! *MicroNight D.I.Y.:This one lets you make your own MicroGames. *MicroNight Tiers: For the 3DS. Now you can play MicroGames with three different tiers and experience the third dimension! Other Spin-offs Random other trivial things. Not really canon. *Nightwolf Swordplay Smackdown: A crossover sports game. *Nightwolf & Sora: Brand New Reality: Slightly parody Kingdom Hearts crossover spinoff. *Nightwolf Land: A canceled 2D platformer. Various demos are being discovered. *Nightwolf Comic Browser: A Nightwolf-themed (mostly web)comic browser for mobile phones. Authors can easily upload their comics to NCB so other people can read them. Did we mention it also includes a storyline-based Fantendo sprite comic? =''In the Fantendo Smash Bros. (series)''= Nightwolf, sometimes Argus and occasionally Future Warrior, along with sometimes Tom (Nightwolf) appear multiple times in the series, along with a stage, Night Villa. =Other Cameos= Nightwolf features has appeared in several other games, including the Fantendo Origins series and many more. Category:Game Series Category:Series